1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anti-theft security tag assembly which can be operatively attached to various types of merchandise and which includes an indicator assembly providing one or more indications of unauthorized removal of the merchandise from a retail establishment or other area. Shielding is provided to prevent unauthorized removal of the tag assembly from the merchandise.
2. Description of the Related Art
Security or anti-theft tags are extensively used in the retail merchandising industry as well as numerous other areas of commerce. In typical fashion, such devices are attached to various types of merchandise in such a manner that that they are clearly obvious by one examining the merchandise. Common knowledge of the use and operation of such devices is believed to prevent or at least restrict the theft or other unauthorized removal of merchandise from the retail outlet or other area being monitored. More specifically, it is believed that such security tag devices serve as a deterrent to unauthorized removal in that a potential thief will recognize that the merchandise will be xe2x80x9cstainedxe2x80x9d or otherwise marked, thereby rendering the merchandise useless, upon forced removal of the security tag. Alternatively the tag may be structured to activate an alarm system as the merchandise, incorporating the tag thereon, passes through a monitoring station typically located at the exits to the retail establishment.
Due to the popularity of security or anti-theft devices of the type described above, numerous attempts have been made to design and structure a device which not only serves as a deterrent against theft, but which includes structural features intended to overcome any attempt to defeat the device which may be applied by an experienced thief. In addition, the structure of such security devices should be such as to be easily secured to and removed from different types of articles such that a device of substantially standard structure can be used to monitor and protect various types of merchandise.
As set forth above known security or anti-theft tags are intended to provide some indication which either renders the merchandise useless or alternatively signals an attempted unauthorized removal. As such, at least one type of indicator is structured to release an ink or colored staining agent upon a forced removal of the security device from the merchandise, such as by rupturing the outer casing or other portions thereof. The released staining agent is difficult, if not impossible, to remove from the protected merchandise thereby clearly indicating that the stained article has been stolen. In addition, such anti-theft devices may include some type of electronic signaling mechanism. This type of device activates an alarm by passing through or in predetermined proximity to a monitoring station, as set forth above. However, because of the large number of practical applications for such security devices, the various users thereof may request one or the other of the aforementioned types of indicators (ink stain or electronic signaling). Also, a retailer may in fact desire more than one type of indicator or different types of xe2x80x9ccustomizedxe2x80x9d indicator or signaling devices which better protect against the unauthorized removal of merchandise from a given area.
While popular, it is recognized that a significant number of the anti-theft tags currently being utilized include problems or disadvantages which render them less than totally efficient. More specifically, wide spread knowledge of the structural features of such security tags allows unauthorized personnel to develop techniques which are specifically designed to remove the tag from the merchandise in a manner which defeats the aforementioned indicator structures. Therefore it is not uncommon for a skilled or experienced thief to develop tools or techniques to remove the merchandise from the area being monitored without damage to the stolen article or activation of an alarm or monitoring system.
Accordingly there is a recognized need in the security industry for an anti-theft device preferably in the form of a relatively small security tag assembly which efficiently locks onto various types of merchandise and which is specifically structured to overcome known techniques used to remove or otherwise defeat such devices. By way example, one method commonly employed by a potential thief is to apply heat or a small flame, of the type generated by a cigarette lighter, to predetermined portions of the tag housing. In doing so the housing may be accessed for purposes of removing operative components thereof which serve to maintain the device in locking engagement on the merchandise, without releasing the staining agent or otherwise activating monitoring alarms.
Therefore, an improved or preferred security tag assembly should include specific structural features which overcome attempts to defeat the device, such as, but not limited to, the method set forth above. Moreover, such protective structural features should be compatible with standardized tag construction and configurations. This would enable the tag manufacture or provider to effectively xe2x80x9ccustomizexe2x80x9d the indicator assembly to include staining agents, electronic signaling devices or both, while not requiring a restructuring or redesign of the entire tag or the remaining, basic operable components associated therewith.
The present invention is directed to a security tag assembly, also commonly known as an anti-theft tag, structured to be connected in an operative position to various types of merchandise. The aforementioned operative position of the device is more specifically described as a housing thereof being mounted, secured, etc. on or to the merchandise in a substantially obvious location so as to inform the potential buyer that the particular merchandise is being protected against unauthorized removal.
Accordingly, the security tag assembly of the present invention comprises a housing having at least two separable portions defining the exterior of the tag. A plurality of operable components are located within the housing between and in some cases connected to a specific one of the separable housing portions. Moreover, one of the separable portions includes a connector member fixedly secured thereto and structured to removably engage the merchandise being protected. In at least one preferred embodiment the connecting member may be in the form of an elongated pin structured to penetrate the merchandise with no discernable damage being done thereto.
Further, a locking assembly is mounted within the housing in receiving relation to the connector member. When the connector member is engaged by the locking assembly it is maintained in the aforementioned operative position, wherein the housing is xe2x80x9clockedxe2x80x9d onto the merchandise. The locking assembly is structured to be selectively positioned between its locking engagement with the connector member and a position which releases the locking member. In the latter position of the locking assembly, the separable portions of the housing may then be separated and the merchandise can be disconnected from the housing without damage, such as when the merchandise is properly purchased and the removal of the security tag assembly is authorized.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the locking assembly may be of the type structured to be selectively unlocked from the connector member when it is exposed to an externally applied force, such as a magnetic force. The magnetic force is applied from an exterior of the housing by authorized personnel, using equipment provided by the retail establishment. It is of course contemplated that the locking assembly may assume a variety of other structures which are specifically operative to maintain the housing in an operative position, secured to the merchandise, or be selectively disconnected therefrom.
In the manufacture and use of security tag assemblies or anti-theft tags it is common knowledge that unauthorized personnel attempt to defeat the security tags and remove them from the merchandise being protected by a variety of known techniques. One such technique includes the application of heat and/or flame to a predetermined exterior portion of the housing in attempt to disable, reorient and/or remove the locking assembly from its locked engagement with the connector member. Therefore, one structural an operative feature of the present invention is the inclusion of a shield assembly mounted within the housing and disposed and structured to protect the locking assembly from being accessed through the application of heat or flame.
Accordingly, the shield assembly of the present invention comprises what may be considered a xe2x80x9ccup-likexe2x80x9d structure having a hollow interior an access opening formed generally at one end thereof. Both the access opening and the hollow interior are dimensioned and configured to receive at least a majority of the locking assembly therein. As such, the shield assembly substantially surrounds or at least partially encloses a significant portion of the locking assembly. Further, the shield assembly is formed from a metallic or other heat resistant material in order to resist the external application of heat, flame, etc. to the housing in order to accomplish authorized access to the locking assembly and/or manipulation thereof.
Another structural feature of the present invention is the generally standardized structuring of the housing, as well as the remaining operable components thereof, in order to accommodate one or more preselected indicator members. Further, the manufacturer or provider of the subject tag assembly may easily replace and/or xe2x80x9ccustomizexe2x80x9d the indicator assembly by providing a plurality of different indicator members or one or more of the same type of indicator members, without varying the structural configuration of the remainder of the device. As is well recognized in the security tag industry, such indicator members may be in the form of ink or staining agent capsules or reservoirs which serve to stain the merchandise upon attempted removal or the housing from the merchandise. Alternatively, one or more of the indicator members may include some type of electronic signaling device specifically structured to activate one or more alarms located at monitoring stations, typically positioned at the exit of a retail establishment or other given area being monitored. It is emphasized that a variety of other indicator members may be utilized dependent upon the desires and needs of the consumer intending to implement such security tag assemblies.